warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wild Path Begins
The Wild Path Begins is by only me, Dystanine. CrystalFace and Eaglet help with names and editing and stuff, but I do most of it. And I know it's Shadow Pack. I meant it to be. I don't use actual Erin Hunter Clans' names (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, etc.)- none of us do, but I wanted to use Shadow somethingoranother. So just read on, okay? Chapter One Darkness surrounds me. I know where I am- the nursery of the Shadow Pack. But why is it so dark? I hear voices outside- or inside- I can't tell. How could I? I have no way of telling how large the nursery is. "But Rosefawn!" That is Da's voice. "She's not seeming to know us!" Mum's gentle cooing meow answers, "Oh, Spikethorn, Snowkit is unusual. It might be she's blind- after all, she's almost white and has blue eyes." "That's deaf!" Da's deeper voice protests, quivering. "Then maybe she's just blind, as is customary here. If one mate has a problem, often the kit will have a small one. If both mates have problems, often the kit will have a big one. After all, you were a runt and I was born too soon." I'm impressed at how Mum can keep her Average under so much pressure. But what's blind? I start to pad to the voices, but soon run into Da's furry leg. "Please, Da, what's blind?" I squeak. "Blind is when you can't see." He sighs. "We can see." "What?" I yowl weakly. "So that's why I'm dark?" "Not dark- blind. You can see only black, and not a speck of light, as we can. We know colors, and where everything is." Mum's coo-mew comforts me- a little. "So what color are you?" Mum spoke first. "I'm Gred- reddish gray." Then Da: "And I'm Brack- brown and black." "Oh," I sigh. I'll never know what red, gray, brown, or black is. I pad away. Chapter Two "Up. No, up. Up. That's it. Now down- squeeze it!- down, further, further, that's it! Now up again..." I hear Da's voice, and know he's training Fernkit and Duskkit the Packclaw. It upsets me, and it hurts. After all, what a waste of time it'd be, trying to train a blind kit! But soon after I think that, Applestar calls us together. Mum gives us a flurry of quick licks before we go out. I bump into Duskkit. "Watch it!" He snarls. "Oh right, you can't." He snorts. I hope Mum or Da will give him an Earcuff, but they don't. We're soon apprentices- Snowpaw, Fernpaw, Duskpaw. Lucky them. Their mentors are Rosewind and Brightfur. I get none other than Nickedtooth, the warrior with a nicked Bitingtooth and a skittish eye. He can scarcely see, and I know at once that's why. He's almost unable to see, I am unable to see. I feel gazes of amusement, pity, and teasingness together land on me, and I run to the Apprenden, bumping into the Entrance and getting small laughs.